


Devil May Cry

by geneeste



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: And the best worst villain award goes to..., F/M, Pay No Attention to the Woman Behind the Curtain, repost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21829450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geneeste/pseuds/geneeste
Summary: Felicity seemed to be playing it cool, and in profile looked like she was smiling. But he could tell - by the set of her shoulders and how her free hand was pressing into her stomach - that she was uncomfortable and growing more so by the minute.
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Kudos: 7





	Devil May Cry

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! You might notice that this is not a new fic. I’ve been doing some archiving of old fic and realized that I didn’t love how bloated the collection “So It Goes” had gotten; it’s not very reader-friendly, particularly to readers who like to use tagging as a way to filter out stuff they don’t want to read. So I’m pulling out the longer works and publishing them as stand-alone fics. If you’re a subscriber and getting notifications about these, sorry about that! It’s not my intention to spam you, and I backdated these works to help distinguish them from new ones. Thanks for your patience, and happy reading!
> 
> ——
> 
> Just a short speculation scene following [this sneak peek](http://www.hollywoodreporter.com/live-feed/arrow-watch-olivers-intense-confrontation-841390?utm_source=twitter). I seem to be obsessed with this fundraiser.

Oliver returned from his hallway meeting with Darhk and immediately sought Diggle at the bar.

He was nursing a drink quietly when Oliver sidled up to him. “Guess who just cornered me about ‘working together’ on my campaign?” he asked lowly, signaling to the bartender for a drink.

Diggle glanced at him sideways, and then more fully as the implication set in. “No. Darhk, really?”

Oliver nodded tersely. “Really. It’s not completely unexpected, but I didn’t anticipate that he would make a move so publicly.”

Diggle was looking more alert, now standing up from his seat. “What did he say?”

Not trusting himself with anything stronger, Oliver accepted the champagne he was given and took a sip. “That he had connections in the city, and that I should reconsider our plans for the bay.”

Diggle snorted humorlessly. “Or else?”

“It was not-so-subtly implied, yes.”

It looked as though Diggle was about to reply when he suddenly stiffened, looking over Oliver’s shoulder. “Oliver,” he said tensely.

Oliver turned to follow his line of sight, and quickly found the source of Diggle’s worry. Because there, over by the buffet table, was Darhk - shaking Felicity’s hand.

Felicity seemed to be playing it cool, and in profile looked like she was smiling. But he could tell - by the set of her shoulders and how her free hand was pressing into her stomach - that she was uncomfortable and growing more so by the minute.

A bolt of alarm shot through his chest, and he started to move toward her before Diggle put a restraining hand on his arm. “Man, you can’t. We can’t let him know that we’re on to him. We can still see her, we have to stay here unless something changes.”

Oliver hated it - hated the thought of Felicity being on Darhk’s radar at all, although he knew there was nothing he could do about that now. He forced himself to look away and tried not to grind his teeth, repeating to himself that Diggle was right.

Darhk wouldn’t do anything to her in a room full of people. Right?

When he looked back, Darhk was just leaning in to kiss her cheek. He met Oliver’s eyes at the exact moment his lips touched her cheek, and then the bastard _grinned_.

Oliver’s stomach rolled. He’d received the message clearly - Darhk knew Felicity was leverage - but he knew he couldn’t respond as the Green Arrow would. With effort, he schooled his features and managed to just tip his head in acknowledgment.

“Easy,” Diggle murmured as Darhk finally let go of Felicity’s hand and moved away.

Through the crowd, he watched as Felicity took a steadying breath. As if she could feel his gaze, she turned and zeroed in on him, and gave him a tremulous smile. He knew she understood what had just happened - if not why - but her eyes were steely. She was fine.

That didn’t mean he was.

Oliver stayed where he was, knowing that he couldn’t go to her now, not so soon after both of their conversations with Darhk. Between these encounters, and the situation with Andy - Oliver felt as though the walls were closing in. They needed to come up with a solution for Darhk, and fast.

Beside him, Diggle released a long breath. “What are we going to do?”

Oliver very carefully set his champagne glass down onto the bar, forgotten until just now. He found Felicity again across the room, lingering on her to for comfort. 

“Whatever we have to.”


End file.
